Come Dance With Me
by shiki94
Summary: Catrina never was the biggest public dancer in the world. What she didn't know is that it just took the right dancing partner to make it fun. Catrina (written OOC)xMelissa Santos FEMSLASH Don't like, don't read. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


***nervous laugh* ...If I said I didn't know where the idea for this little ficlet here came from, I'd be lying to you all. The truth is I got the idea ( & quite a bit of ship fuel) from a good friend of mine here, Kaltagstar96. Kal and I are big fans of Lucha Underground, and one day, he sent me links to some vids that one of the lovely ladies of LU, Melissa Santos, posted on her Instagram (something that I need to get into using a bit more than I do...) of her and another lovely lady of LU, Catrina, out dancing somewhere. They looked pretty cute together in it, so that's how I got _some_ ship fuel for the two of them. Basically, this little one-shot is meant to help get this little dinghy of a ship out there. Maybe some people will like it, maybe they won't. *shrugs* Just so long as people give this a chance, that's cool with me. ^^ So, I hope you guys all enjoy the cuteness here. =)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the personalities used in this fic. They are the property of themselves, Lucha Underground, and (in Catrina's case) the promotions they wrestle for/(in Melissa's case) announce for. Nor do I own either of the songs mentioned in the fic, as they are the properties of people that can sing better than I can. I only own the ideas going into this fic.**

 **(I should also note that Catrina is written out of character (OOC) in this. OK, that's my last little note. Onto the story!)**

Dancing. It was one of the few things that Catrina Perez could honestly say that she didn't like. And, it wasn't so much that she was a bad dancer; in fact, she was one of the best dancers that she knew. It's just...well, if she could be perfectly honest with herself, she had performance anxiety when it came to dancing in front of others. There was just something about being watched by people while she was dancing that just freaked the Latina out. So, the fact that she was sitting in a nightclub right now and watching her girlfriend out on the dance floor only served to make the Latina feel a bit envious of the other woman's free spirit when it came to showing off her own...unique moves.

Stopping the twirling she was doing out on the floor, Catrina's girlfriend, Melissa Santos, looked over and locked eyes with her girlfriend, who had just taken a sip of the drink she had and set the glass down. Making her way past the bodies that were dancing around, Melissa got to the table and said "Come on, babe. Come dance with me. It's making me a bit sad seeing you over here all by your lonesome."

"No, thanks, Mel," Catrina said, waving off her girlfriend's begging. "I'd like to get out there and dance some, but...I'm just not feeling it tonight."

"You say that every time we go out to a club," Melissa pointed out. "If this is because you're nervous about your dancing, don't be. I mean, have you _not_ been paying any mind to how I've been dancing tonight?"

Letting out a short laugh, Catrina said "I have. And, you're so damn cute out there, hon."

"Well, then, why won't you come dance with me?" Melissa asked, taking hold of the Catrina's drink before taking a gulp and setting the glass back down on its coaster. Seeing Catrina bite her lip a bit, Melissa said "Look. Just...come dance with me this one night. Then, if you don't like it, you'll never have to dance with me again. That sound good?'

As a matter of fact, this _did_ sound like a pretty good ultimatum. All Catrina had to do was get out on the floor and dance just _one_ time, and if she didn't like it, she'd never have to dance when she and Melissa would go clubbing again. It was a total win-win. "OK, Mellie. I'll go out there and dance with you," Catrina said, smiling a bit.

"You will?" Melissa asked. Seeing Catrina nod her head, Melissa almost squealed in joy before grabbing hold of one of Catrina's hands and pulling her out on the dance floor behind her.

Definitely surprised by the show of strength Melissa was putting on, Catrina took one last gulp of her drink before following along behind the slightly shorter woman as the sounds of one of the remixes of the Chris Brown song 'Back to Sleep' began to blare over the club's speakers. Looking around her as some of the other club patrons began to dance to the song, Catrina looked ahead of her to see Melissa had fallen into dancing to the groove of the song. And, to say that Catrina was captivated by her girlfriend was a bit of an understatement; she was completely enthralled by how Melissa looked as she moved around the dance floor. From how she was swaying in place to how she looked as she spun around to the tune of the song, Catrina just couldn't seem to take her eyes off of her girlfriend. It was until she felt Melissa grab hold of her hand that Catrina got pulled out on the floor through a few people that were standing near the two Latinas as the slightly taller woman felt herself get twirled around by her girlfriend. As she moved away from Melissa but still kept her hold on the shorter woman's hand, Catrina decided to return Melissa's spin with one of her own as she spun her girlfriend away from her a bit before pulling her back to her and, deciding to use a bit of a more classical dance move, dipped the shorter woman down. Seeing the fairly surprised look on Melissa's face, Catrina winked at her girlfriend before pulling her back up and wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist. Wrapping her arms a bit tightly around her girlfriend as she slowly rocked them in tune to the music, Catrina smiled as she looked at Melissa, who had wrapped her arms around Catrina's shoulders.

Looking at Catrina, Melissa couldn't help but smile at how happy Catrina looked right now. She honestly wasn't expecting Catrina to like dancing in a crowd as much as she seemed to now, so to see her girlfriend look like she was having fun made Melissa feel pretty happy. Pulling Catrina a bit closer to her, Melissa leaned in and started to kiss her girlfriend, something that the other woman was expecting a bit-seeing as how Melissa wasn't shy when it came to personal displays of affection at times. Pulling away as the song finally ended, Melissa let out a bit of a laugh and said "See? I told you dancing in places like this could be fun."

Laughing a bit herself, Catrina said "I see that now, Mel. Maybe...maybe I'll actually start dancing with you in places like this."

"Really?" Melissa asked. Seeing Catrina nod, Melissa grinned and planted another quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips as they swayed in place to the next song, which was Ellie Goulding's 'Love Me Like You Do'. Melissa knew Catrina had it in her to dance out in public. All it took was the right kind of push-or rather, _pull_ -for her to do so.

 **Huh. I think I actually did a pretty good job with this. I don't know why, but lately, in between working on some of my other fics, I've been getting these weird plot bunnies for one-shots. So, I've decided to just sorta let the little bunnies roam free and become the stories that I (...mostly) intend for them to become. And, with some of the pairing ideas I've been getting, it'll definitely be interesting just how I reach the end result of some of these fic ideas. *coughs* I'm getting off-topic here...**

 **So, I hope everyone that took the time to give this a read enjoyed it. This makes the second pairing from Lucha Underground I've worked with, and my first bit of femslash for this rather groovy promotion, so I feel quite proud of it. ...Now, just to throw this out there, I _have_ recently gotten another idea for a Catrina/Melissa one-shot, but...it's a bit darker in tone than what I went for here. You guys'll just have to be on the lookout for that when (or, even, _if_ ) I post it. Until then, thanks so much for giving this a read, and don't forget to R&R please. =)**


End file.
